project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Buizel Line/DPPt
STUB ARTICLE. SilverStrangequark is working on it. It will be filled up in a couple of days. Buizel and/or Floatzel are available in Diamond and Pearl on Routes 205, 213, 218, 221, 222, 224 and 230, as well as Valley Windworks, Fuego Ironworks, and Victory Road. In Platinum, they can be found on Route 212 as well as all of the other locations. The Buizel line is one of the very few Water-type lines with a penchant for the physical side, instead of the special one, although it is usable both ways. Important Matchups * Gym # - (, -type): * Post-Game: Moves Low-level Buizels will start with Water Sport, Quick Attack, Water Gun and Pursuit. This is a nice assortment already, which provides both a decent STAB move and physical coverage. Swift comes at level 15, for a pretty decent early power boost, and will easily replace Water Sport; Aqua Jet, at level 21, offers physical Water coverage as well as priority, although with the line's Speed you'll hardly need the latter. Right after evolving, at level 26, Floatzel gets a move that is unavailable to Buizel: Crunch, which is fantastic for coverage and power, and will likely turn out useful in many situations to come throughout the game, until the very end. Agility comes at level 29, but it isn't something you'll ever realistically need, as Floatzel doesn't even have access to Baton Pass. Level 39 carries Whirlpool, which is absolutely useless, and at level 50 comes the last level-up move accessible, Razor Wind, which is possibly even more useless than Whirlpool. Basically, Crunch is the last useful move you'll learn by level. However, Floatzel's TM pool is quite nifty. You get access to both Surf and Waterfall, and can choose whichever you want depending on your weasel's stats; Ice Beam is the ever-popular option for any Water-type, and Floatzel shouldn't be missing it either, as its Special Attack is quite good. You also get Fighting coverage in the form of either Brick Break or Focus Blast; you can pick whichever you want, once again, based on your stats and/or your willingness to take risks, as the latter is much more powerful, but has only 70% accuracy. Dig has a base power of 80 in this generation, so it's also viable if you're against something that doesn't have Magnitude or Earthquake. Lastly, for the bulkiest of the bunch, Bulk Up is an option to be considered, but be very careful when picking which opponents to set up against. Recommended Moveset: Surf / Waterfall, Ice Beam, Brick Break / Focus Blast, Crunch Other Stuff Buizel's base stats Floatzel's base stats * What Nature do I want? With how versatile Floatzel is, you can really take anything. Attack- or Special Attack-boosting natures will be the best, since they will carry a very welcome power boost; given how little it needs its Speed, the best choices might actually be Brave or Quiet. If you don't want to miss the extra sprint, however, Lonely / Mild / Naughty / Rash will also work. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? At level 26. There is NO REASON to miss out on Crunch, and you won't have access to it unless you evolve on time, or use the Move Relearner. But why do that, when you can simply get it so early on? * How good is the Buizel line in a Nuzlocke? It gets pretty good coverage and can be used in a few ways, making it fairly useful. It's also bulkier than it may seem, thanks to its quite good HP stat. Much of what becomes of your Floatzel depends on you - it can be (almost) anything you want it to be. * Weaknesses: Grass, Electric * Resistances: Steel, Fire, Water, Ice * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Psychic, Dragon, Dark